Mass Transit
by Akiru chan
Summary: Who knew love could bloom at the back of a New York City buss. Perhaps this was the magic of Christmas eve. AU NaruSasu


_Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto nor do I make money for this fan fiction.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Mass Transit<br>**

* * *

><p>Bright lights shown off the grim ridden slopes of snow that covered the curbs and sidewalks. No longer were they white but flecked with dirt and a multitude of colors from the blaring signs of New York City's fast-paced metropolis. Sleet and snow twisted in the sky, falling to wet and ice the concrete walkways. Women wrapped in coats and scarves watched their steps, high-heels just waiting to hit a patch of ice to slide across.<p>

Traffic was a nightmare, horns blared over the yells of pedestrians who nearly avoided being hit by a reckless driver. Each vehicle inched along at a snails pace, the weather and freezing night air keeping them from hurrying along any faster.

A gloved hand ran through blond strands peppered with melting snow. Blue eyes watched the sign of the building across the street flash a festive 'Merry Christmas' before showing the time. Naruto cursed, his cab was already ten minutes. With the way traffic was looking he wasn't surprised, but it didn't help that he had a bus to catch at nine. Like always, Naruto waited until the last moment before heading home for the holidays. Work had kept him busy and in the office for far longer than he would have hoped. So long that it wasn't until Christmas Eve that he was finally able to pack up and leave.

His modestly sized suitcase sat beside him gathering powdery flakes. Naruto brushed them aside, giving up when they were only replaced by more. "Damn weather," he grumbled. It was too cold, too wet, and too frozen.

Blue eyes brightened as a cab inched into the driveway in front of his building, cab driver coming out to open the trunk for Naruto's belongings. His suitcase was tossed in, the man giving little concern for his passenger's belongings. Naruto mumbled half-assed thanks as he took his place in the backseat of the warm cab. '_Thank god for heating_', he thought.

Now he would only have to pray that they would make it through this mess in the next twenty minutes. Next year he would be sure to not only leave earlier, but to fly as well. Forking out the extra cash to fly during the holidays might be worth not having to deal with traffic. At least on the bus he might be able to get some sleep. Either way, Naruto knew he wouldn't be home until early Christmas morning.

The trip between New York and Boston wasn't usually a long trip, but in the weather, one couldn't be sure. Four hours could easily turn into ten. With a sigh Naruto watched the passing lights as he fell into the hypnotic pull of a New York City night. 

* * *

><p>Naruto woke with a start, loud tapping sounded from his window. The vibration sent a soft tingle to his temple; his eyes scrunched at the feeling.<p>

"Sir, we're here." Sure enough Naruto saw the familiar building of the bus stop. When had he fallen asleep? Stretching he worked out a knot in his shoulder and popped his neck. Naruto shook at the warm liquid that seemed to leak from his neck and through his muscles.

The door was opened, his cab driver already holding his baggage and waiting for Naruto to be on his way. A crisp fifty and a 'keep the change' was all Naruto gave the driver, wanting to be rid of him just as quickly. He was feeling drowsy and wanted nothing more than to curl up in one of those uncomfortable bus seats. A stiff back and neck were welcomed so long as he could get some sleep between here and Boston.

Thick smoky puffs twisted and turned from his lips as Naruto huffed, moving towards the building. The air around him felt as if the temperature had dropped a few degrees, snow falling free of sleet. Warm lights from the bus station beckoned him in, the chimes on the door signaling his entrance. The place was rather empty, not many waiting to travel as late as he was. No doubt most people were already wrapped in the comfort of their homes and family awaiting the festivities tomorrow would bring.

"Can I help you?" The woman at the desk smiled, far too cheery for Naruto's liking. Only the bright pink of her hair seemed to rival the brightness of her cheer.

Naruto smiled back, the action strained and fake, and handed over the ticket he had purchased prior that week. "I'm taking the nine o'clock to Boston."

She nodded her head, looking over the ticket while she typed into her computer. "Just go out back. Your bus is number twenty-three." The woman handed Naruto back his ticket and said, "Give this to the driver and enjoy your trip."

The clock on the wall showed that it was ten till nine. Naruto had made it just in time and soon he would be settled comfortably away for the remainder of his journey. He bid the woman good-bye, some of her happiness lifting the sour mood he was finding himself in. The backdoor was easy to find, although the sign above it labeling it as such probably was the reason.

As was said, only one bus sat waiting; the white number 23 stood out against the black paint job. Naruto hurried over. The cold was already seeping under his tight layers of clothing to bite at his skin. He pulled himself, luggage and all, up the steps and into the bus. The driver smiled, welcoming the new comer with joyous greetings. Naruto was slightly taken aback, unsure if he wanted to turn around right there on the spot. The man's eyebrows alone were enough to have Naruto taking a step back. Unfortunately the driver had grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him into the bus and away from the cold weather outside.

"Feel free to sit anywhere you'd like. I'll take your ticket and be your driver for this ride."

Naruto handed over his ticket. "Umm... Thank you sir."

The driver waved away the words. "Call me Lee," he exclaimed while pocketing Naruto's ticket. Luggage in hand, Naruto slowly moved away from the driver. This place was far too cheery for his rather Scrooge-ish mood. He quickly left Lee to do what ever it was drivers did when they weren't actually driving.

Looking around Naruto found the bus to be relatively empty. A few individuals sat alone, dispersed in their seating arrangements. They all sat close enough to not feel isolated, but far enough so that they did not have to worry about being social. Naruto had his eyes on the back, where a long padded bench seat sat empty. It would make the perfect bed. He almost exclaimed his luck. Now if only he had brought a pillow.

Naruto maneuvered his way through the narrow aisle trying not to trip over a woman's leg, which was stretched too far into the aisle that it had to be uncomfortable. The side of his sneaker brushed her well-polished stilettos and she returned the gesture with a glare. It was ignored as Naruto's eyes adjusted to darkness of the back of the bus, his stomach growing tighter and colder at what he saw.

Once hidden by the dark night, became clear and visible to him in the form of a man sitting tucked away in the corner of the bench seat Naruto had his heart set on. What a waste to take up such a small space on a seat meant to be filled fully. The man didn't seem to notice Naruto as he stood and gawked, he was too focused on the novel held in front of his face.

Not to be dissuaded so easily, Naruto tossed his luggage into the compartment above his head. The noise caught the bench hogging man's attention. He didn't put the book down, but his coal colored eyes rolled to the side meeting straight on with Naruto's own. They stared for a moment, a smirk crossing Naruto's face. Without further thought he plopped into the seat, not sparing the other man another glance. If all worked out in Naruto's favor, this stranger wouldn't be sitting and taking up his precious bed space much longer.

Lee voice boomed over the speakers, announcing that they would be leave shortly. 'Shortly' was an understatement. No sooner had the intercom click off that the buses engine growled to life. The soft vibrating hum filled the bus causing Naruto a shiver slightly at the feeling. His hands reached above his head in a stretch, yawning loud as he did so.

The seat hogger glanced at him disapprovingly. Naruto only smiled at him. Although now that he had the other mans attention, he might as well introduce himself.

"Hey, I'm Naruto." He offered his hand, which was ignored. Not to be discouraged, Naruto continued. "So where are you headed so close to Christmas."

The man said nothing, his eyes rolling. Naruto kicked himself for such a stupid question. This buses only stop was Boston. So of course this man would be heading to Boston.

Trying to salvage the situation, Naruto hurriedly continued, "Are you heading to Boston to visit family?"

"Hn." Well at least he got something out of the other guy.

"Is that a yes?"

There was no answer.

"So what's your name?" Naruto scooted closer, his hands pressing against the seat as he leaned forward.

"Do you not know the meaning of personal space?" The man grumbled, putting aside his book for the first time. Naruto almost felt like getting up and dancing in slight victory. Now he only need to up his annoying nature just a bit more and the entire seat would be his.

"Nope. Never believe in it anyways." He leaned in closer as if to make a point. To his disappointment the other man held his ground with a glare.

"Sasuke."

"Huh?"

"You asked for my name. It's Sasuke."

Naruto blinked for a moment, reclining back a few inches. "Oh." Well he wasn't expecting an answer. Sasuke, as he now knew him, seemed to be as antisocial as they came. If not that then probably a bastard. He shouldn't have been surprised; most people were bastards in New York, the fast-paced city life tended to do that to an individual.

"I'm Naruto."

"I didn't ask." Sasuke snapped. Naruto just kept on smiling.

"So where are you headed to in Boston?" If he finally had the mans attention he might as well take advantage of it. "I'm going to visit the parents.

Sasuke studied him for a moment, and Naruto was afraid the other was not going to answer. Although it didn't matter much to him. It wasn't as if he was trying to make some lasting bond with this guy. It didn't matter if he was handsome, something he just realized now that Sasuke didn't have a book glued to his face. Naruto just wanted him to move to the seat in front of him. It was the least Sasuke to do.

"My brother."

"Oh, sounds like fun." Sasuke snorted, shaking his head as Naruto spoke.

"More like a living hell."

"You two don't get along?"

"No." It was said with such finality that Naruto could find nothing more to say on the subject. All was quiet after that. Sasuke picked up his book once more, and Naruto went back to plotting. His eyes drooped once or twice, head lolling off towards the side. What he wouldn't give to be able to lay down.

On second thought, that was just what Naruto would do. Stretching his body, he plopped onto his side as he squeezed into the small space between the wall and Sasuke's thigh. His butt wiggled against the wall, while his head pushed against Sasuke for more room. This wouldn't be comfortable for long, but at eleven at night, it was better than nothing.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sasuke asked, clearly not amused.

"Sleeping," and Naruto was indeed sleeping, or was trying too. He headed the sharp snap of Sasuke's book as it closed and the frustrated breath that followed soon after.

"Can't you do that somewhere else?"

Naruto shook his head, burying it into the material of the seat and the soft denim of Sasuke's pants. "If you don't like it, then move." This was it. Naruto could already feel the bench growing bigger as Sasuke gave up his seat for some peace and quiet.

"No." Yes... wait, what? Naruto's eyes shot open, staring in disbelief at the amused smirking face above him.

"What?"

"I said no, I will not move. You think I am so stupid as to not see what you are trying to do?" Well yeah, Naruto really did think he could get away with it. I mean how many times does a person go through this much trouble to grab the back seat? Not many, Naruto was sure of that.

He sat up a bit, his head coming up to fall right into Sasuke's lap. The man didn't bother to even flinch at the new weight. He was too focused on his glaring it seemed.

"So you won't move?" Naruto frowned, when he received a nod. "For nothing?"

"I'm staying right here. There is nothing that you can-" Sasuke was cut off mid sentence, Lee's overly bubbly voice drowning out Sasuke's quiet drone.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but because of the weather we are going to have a momentary delay. We should be back on our way shortly." There was a click and then all was quiet.

Had they even stopped? Both Naruto and Sasuke peered out the window and sure enough the traffic was at a standstill as a thick blanket of snow fell. This would no doubt keep him from getting home on time.

"Well shit." Sasuke seemed to agree with the sentiment. This was indeed an irritating development.

Naruto turned quickly back to Sasuke, "Well if I am going to have to be stuck here waiting out this storm, then you are not keeping me from a good night's sleep." He poked Sasuke with every word.

"I'm not moving."

"You will."

"Are you going to make me?"

"I sure am."

"Good luck then."

Naruto pulled back, unaware of how close they had come during their mild banter. Sasuke's hot breath passed over his cheek, heating the cooling skin. They eyed each other for a moment, resisting the pull to bring themselves closer.

Around them the bus had settled into a peaceful quiet. Everyone was either asleep or close to it. Naruto settled back into place, his head falling to lay back onto Sasuke's thigh. The other man reopened his book, both pretending as if nothing had happened. Naruto's ears tuned into each page turn, every breath, and every soft grumble that fluttered above him.

Soon the quiet was too much and Naruto found himself itching to talk, to hear Sasuke's voice and to give reason for being so close to him again.

"Just move will you." Sasuke kept reading, ignoring anything Naruto was babbling. "Move or I'm going to kiss you." Naruto almost smiled as Sasuke's book snapped closed, dark eyes looking at him questioningly. Something inside twisted, and Naruto wondered if he really wanted Sasuke to move now.

"You'll kiss me?"

"I will unless you move." Naruto sat up, his eyes staring into the other mans.

"I'm not moving."

"I'm going to kiss you."

"I'm not moving." Sasuke repeated, book long forgotten on the floor. Those words were all that Naruto had to hear, he was pressing into Sasuke, lips against lips, before he knew what was happening. He vaguely wondered how it ended up like this? He had simply wanted the seat to himself, although looking back he couldn't bring himself to complain about these turn of events.

The kiss was wet, messy, and hard. Sasuke's lips were chapped and rough from the cold, and Naruto knew his were no better. His tongue slipped out to wet them. Sasuke opened his mouth to the muscle, sucking it in to play along his own.

Somehow Naruto found himself between Sasuke's parted legs, the other man's back pressed against a foggy bus window. "You moved," Naruto said, moving back to breath. It wasn't the sort of moving he meant, but it would do, because right now Naruto didn't want Sasuke going anywhere.

"Yes, and so did you." Sasuke leaned forward, kissing Naruto once more. Wet sounds and smacks drifted into the air, before dying away in the quiet. Their bodies shifted closer, Sasuke's legs falling open wider. One leg was pressed down into the crease of the seat and wall, the other being used to push against the buses floor. Hips met hips, Naruto swallowing a groan from the man beneath him.

The two men rocked together, Naruto pushing Sasuke more into the window with every thrust. Beyond the fogged glass Naruto took in the blurred lights of waiting cars and the dark night surrounding him. His breath added to the dusted glass, wiping it clean when a hard thrust had his nose bumping into its cold surface.

Sasuke's hands gripped at Naruto's ass, pulling him closer and closer, melding their hips in places. A particularly loud moan escaped Sasuke, his mouth no longer covered with another. Naruto chucked, leaning in to run his tongue over the shell of a pale ear.

"Hush, you wouldn't want to draw attention to us." He inclined his head towards the sleeping passengers, one only a few seats ahead of them.

Black hair bobbed as Sasuke nodded, eyes glazed over in lust. "Then make this quick before someone wakes up."

Hands were soon fumbling with belts, buttons, and stubborn zippers. Naruto was the first to have Sasuke's pants around his knees, boxers not far behind. The hard cock pressed into his stomach, staining his shirt with pre-cum.

"Turn around." Sasuke was flipped, much to his dismay. His face now pressed into the cold window, looking out into the snowstorm. Behind him he heard Naruto fidgeting with something. The sound of a zipper and then a sigh answered his question.

Naruto leaned into Sasuke, his stomach molding to fit Sasuke back as he kissed and sucked on the back of the other mans neck. Naruto's erection pressed into the rounded ass, rubbing against it playfully.

"Here, suck." Sasuke was offered two fingers, which he glared at, _'much like he did everything,_' Naruto mused. "It's either this or I take you dry."

Without another word, Sasuke took the digits, making sure to wet them accordingly. He wasn't about to make this hurt more than it was bound to. The fingers were released once he was satisfied with his job.

Naruto smeared the saliva between the two, before bring them to tease the puckered opening. Slowly one sunk inside, drawing in and then moving to come out fully. Sasuke found himself pushing back against them, wanting nothing more than for this to be done and over with. He felt his cheeks heat up at the idea of Naruto fingering his ass, and staring at it with so much intensity.

Sasuke wiggled a bit, happy when he felt the second finger slide along the first. The pain was nothing, none existent for the most part. It was only a slight tingle, more uncomfortable than actual pain. With the second came a third, and with it the pain finally came. A dull throb that he could easily ignore.

"You almost done back there?" Sasuke whispered, growing impatient.

He almost squawked when his ass was slapped, the sound louder then what was wise. The fingers where now gone, replaced with something bigger and hotter.

"Is this what you want?" Naruto teased, easy the head of his cock in past the tight ring of muscles.

"Dammit, just fuck me."

Naruto wanted to laugh, but instead merely shook his head. He pressed onwards, his cock completely filling the man around him. Sasuke pushed back, eager to have Naruto taking him. In the beginning the thrusts were slow, easy almost. Nothing more than an sneak peak of what was to come.

Light moans drifted from the two, the moving of their hips growing in speed and force. Sasuke buried his face into the cushioned seat, to keep the sounds he was making from becoming too loud. Naruto on the other hand gasped harshly after a particularly violent snap of his hips, heat growing more and more with every move.

Beneath him he heard Sasuke mumble something, before growling some curse. As the air around them grew hotter, Sasuke grew louder. Each moan, growl, and groan raising in volume. "Shut it." Naruto snapped, biting into the back of Sasuke's neck. The other man gasped, hips rolling back, mouth open and sounds freely falling from it.

The end was almost there, Naruto could feel his orgasm only minutes away. In a desperate attempt to keep their sinful act from being discovered, because Naruto knew that at the very least Lee was awake, Naruto gripped at Sasuke's raven locks and forced his head into the seat smothering any sounds that might have come into being seconds before.

Sasuke squirmed beneath him, but Naruto's hips pivoted forward without further regard for the other male. His own release was soon, Sasuke perhaps even closer by the way the muscles clamped down around Naruto's cock.

In a crashing wave he came, strings of milky cum filling Sasuke full. Below him he heard Sasuke grunt out his own release into the seat, before Naruto allowed his head up once more.

"Fuck that hurt." Sasuke massaged his neck, glaring fiercely at Naruto as he did so.

"Sorry, you were being to loud."

Nothing more was said as the two went about cleaning themselves. Glances were stolen here and there, but a calm silence seemed to envelope them, only broken when Lee announced that they were once again on there way.

Naruto glanced towards his watch, noting the time; it was well past one in the morning. Smiling he looked over towards Sasuke who was once again reading his book.

"Merry Christmas Sasuke." He mumbled, his head falling to rest on a strong shoulder. Somehow Naruto didn't mind sharing this seat with Sasuke, it was far too warm and comfortable. Why had he ever wanted to chase the bastard away in the first place? He might never know.

Blue eyes closed to the world as sleep took him, a Christmas wish coming forth out of a unexpected occurrence. He just wished it wouldn't be the last time he heard that deep sultry voice as it too wished him a 'Merry Christmas'.

* * *

><p><em>The End<em>


End file.
